Let's Love
by itlnbrt
Summary: FAGE 5 - A birth defect has a hold so tight on Bella; it's stopped her from loving and living. Edward's daughter doesn't like the thought of him being alone and wants him to be happy. Edward and his daughter teach Bella how to love and live life to it's fullest.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Let's Love**

**Written for: Beegurl13**

**Written By: itlnbrt**

**Rating: NC17**

**Beta: MissKaterinab ~ Thank you!**

**Banner made by: Celestic Bliss**

**Summary: A birth defect has a hold so tight on Bella; it's stopped her from loving and living. Edward's daughter doesn't like the thought of him being alone and wants him to be happy. Edward and his daughter teach Bella how to love and live life to it's fullest.**

**Prompt used: Picture Father/Daughter at the Beach**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

******~ LL ~**  


**Frankie**

"Like this, Dad?" I stood proudly with the fishing pole in my hand.

We were on my dad's boat, and he was teaching me how to fish for the first time. He bought me my very own red fishing pole. It was just my size.

"Yes, Frankie, just like that. Now you have to be very quiet and wait until you feel a nibble on your line."

I didn't like that part very much, but I shrugged it off. I watched from the corner of my eye as my dad picked up his own fishing pole, casting it out far over the crystal blue water and sat in his chair sipping his beer.

We sat in silence for a while until I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Dad, do you ever feel alone? I mean, I'm only here to visit when I have school vacation, and Mom has Al and me. I think it's sad that you don't have anyone." I wanted to help my dad find someone because I was always so worried about him. He needed a wife to keep him company and love him.

He made an odd sound in his throat and said, "Well, I have friends, so I'm not completely alone, but I do miss you when you're not here."

"Oh, that's good. I have friends, too. It's important." I nodded to emphasize the importance of having friends. Daddy laughed and I wasn't sure why that was funny.

"Frankie, honey, I think we need a vacation. What would you say to us going to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, for a week?"

"What is there to do there?"

He took another sip from his beer and answered, "Well, it's a beach and we can go fishing, lie in the sun, sightsee, and just relax."

I shrugged. "Okay." I was only ten. What did I know?

**~ LL ~**

We arrived in Los Cabos and settled into the hotel room. Dad was hungry and wanted to go out to eat.

"Come on, baby girl." He took me by the hand and led me out of the hotel.

We walked through the small town looking for somewhere to eat. The town was teeny tiny. It had a few hotels and just one gas station. My dad was surprised that the roads were still gravel.

We ate some of the best tacos my dad had ever had. I had never had tacos before so I couldn't judge. After dinner, he took me for a walk along the beach to get a feel of the place, and maybe find some things we could do the next day.

"I think the first day or two we'll just relax on the beach. You can play and swim if you want … it's pretty, isn't it?" he asked as he looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah, I like it here." I looked up at him and asked, "Can we buy some small beach toys so I can make castles and stuff?"

He looked down his crooked nose at me. "Of course we can. We'll get some first thing in the morning."

After our continental breakfast at the hotel, we went straight to the beach. It was quite early in the morning, but people were already out, sun tanning and playing in the water.

The street side of the beach was lined with restaurants housed in huts. One in particular caught Dad's eye. It was called The Office.

"Hey Frankie, how about we camp out here today? You can play in the sand right there," he said, pointing to an area right outside the hut, "and I'll sit in here and watch you."

I shrugged and set up my spot. I laid out my towel and pulled out my new sand toys.

The Office had several tables spread out and a few of them were full. Dad sat at a small table closest to me so we could see each other.

My goal was to build a huge castle. Every so often while I was busy working and packing sand into my bucket, I'd look up to check on my dad every so often.

At one point, I saw an older couple walk in, and they had a younger lady with them. They sat at the table next to my dad. I flicked my eyes quickly to him to see if he saw them as well.

His eyes were on the girl. Or lady. I wasn't sure. She looked young, but not too young.

I watched my dad for a few more minutes and caught him peering over his newspaper at her.

A while later I was so caught up in my castle that I barely noticed someone standing next to me, covering my area with shade.

I looked up and saw it was the lady from the table. I smiled.

"Hi," I said first.

She gave me a small wave and said, "Hi."

She gestured toward my castle and asked, "Can I help you for a while?"

I looked at the village I was building. I had the big castle halfway done, but I also had a bunch of small buildings up. I figured I could use the help, and then I'd have the chance to talk to her, too.

"Sure, come on over here." I patted the sand next to me. I handed her a shovel and small bucket.

"I'm just building around the castle. You can help with that, if you want?" I pointed to the smaller buildings to show her what I meant.

"Sure."

"What's your name?" the pretty lady asked.

I perked up. "Francesca, but everyone calls me Frankie." I smiled my sugary sweet smile while I packed some sand into my bucket.

"Oh, well, my name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." Her smiled matched how I felt: happy. I liked this lady so far. She was pretty with her long brown wavy hair and her big brown eyes.

"Have you met my dad?" I pointed to him with my chin since my hands were full.

She blushed and shook her head no. When I looked at my dad, he was looking straight at her again. Hmmm … did he think she was pretty, too?

"Hey Dad, come here," I called out. He stood up and came over toward us. He had his shirt off and a pair of board shorts on. He looked good for being a dad.

I watched Bella's face as he walked over and I saw her blush even more.

"What's up, Frankie?" Dad knelt next to me and looked at my sand castle.

"Oh, I wanted you to see my castle and to introduce you to Bella."

"The castle looks good, Frankie." He looked at my new friend and said, "Hi Bella, I'm Edward." He held out his hand to shake and when their hands touched, their faces lit up like fireworks at night. Then it looked like they were stuck like that.

I cleared my throat. "Dad! Do you want to stay and help us?"

He snapped his hand back and nodded his head minutely. "Yeah, sure."

He scooted over to Bella's side and helped her with the smaller buildings.

**~ LL ~**

**Edward**

I kept my eye on Frankie while I relaxed and read the paper. I needed this vacation. Work had been nonstop, and I was exhausted.

Frankie was an easy child and always has been. She's the light of my life, and I miss her terribly when she isn't here. I wish I had more time with her, but her mother wanted to live in Forks, Washington, with her new husband.

I could've fought for custody, but I knew Frankie would need her mother a lot more than she'd need me in the coming years. Plus, she visits me every school vacation.

Summers are the best because I have her for two months straight. We bond and catch up, and we love hanging out together.

I live in Sausalito, California. The quaint little town is quite historical. It started as a Native American Indian village, but then Mexican, Spaniards, and Europeans went in and it all changed. It has played a part in many roles: Prohibition, World War II, and as a stage for artists and bohemians. It kept evolving from there to the beautiful place it is now.

I own a demolition business and have worked on most of the buildings in San Francisco. Whenever there's a remodel to be done, I'd go in with a crew and tear everything out–ceilings, carpets, walls, tile flooring–leaving them with a blank slate with which to rebuild or redecorate.

The only problem is that I have to drag Frankie around wherever I go. I don't mind, but I'm sure she doesn't want to watch me work all day.

We have fun together, though. We go to the Upstart Crow every morning to have breakfast. It's a great place for Frankie and me because it's a bookstore in addition to a restaurant. We grab a couple of books and eat, read, and enjoy the view of the bay out the window.

We both love to read, and while I walk my jobsites, she always has her nose stuck in a book.

After a long day at work, I cook us some dinner. Some nights, we catch a movie. We enjoyed fishing, and cruising the coast on my boat. We ride our bikes all around Angel Island.

Sometimes we have dinner with some of my friends. They all adore her. I never introduce her to my women friends, though, because I don't have a steady girlfriend. There are women that I entertain occasionally but never anything serious.

After what I went through with Frankie's mother, I didn't want to deal with women and the problems they brought. She wasn't happy with me and was frustrated that I wasn't made of money. I started my business out of the trunk of my car. My business was big now, but before it was a struggle. She wasn't patient enough, nor did she stand by me. She left me and took my daughter with her, and when she met her current husband, they moved out of state to be with him.

We were in Los Cabos enjoying the hot sun and relaxing when a beautiful girl walked in with, I assumed, her parents. She had natural beauty. Her hair, a rich chocolate color, hung down to her waist, and she wore no makeup. A black sarong crisscrossed around her body to cover her bathing suit. She didn't look tall, but her legs went for miles.

I watched her over my paper while she sat with her parents at the table next to mine. When the girl walked over to Frankie, I knew they'd make fast friends.

I toyed around with the idea of using the excuse of checking on Frankie, even though she was only a few feet away, to go over there, but as I was wondering how stupid it would look, I lucked out–she called me over to meet her new friend. I couldn't wait until she was my friend too!

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward." I held out my hand to her and when her hand touched mine, I felt an exhilarating buzz run through me. It was amazing and scary at the same time, and I didn't know what to make of it.

Time stopped and we communicated through that connection. Her soul was talking to mine. I heard it and got lost inside our connection.

"Hmmm … hmm … hm. Dad, do you want to help us?" Frankie asked.

I pulled my hand back instinctively, feeling as if I did something wrong.

"Oh yeah, sure." Like a moth to a flame, I moved over to where Bella sat and began working on Frankie's masterpiece.

My time was mostly spent watching Bella. When she concentrated on getting the sand to pack just right so it wouldn't crack when she'd turn it over, I'd see her tongue peek out between her lips. Sometimes she'd pull her bottom lip between her teeth and squint her eyes a bit.

She took the tie around her wrist and put her hair up. Even with the small wisps of hair flying around her face, her neck was so elegant and tempting.

I had to know more about her. "Bella," I said, as I watched her eyes met mine. "What do you do with yourself when you're not on vacation?"

"Oh, well, I just graduated college, and this trip is a gift from my parents. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. I mean, I have a degree in business management, but I don't have anything lined up." A frown appeared on her face.

"Congratulations on your accomplishments," I said, feeling very proud for her. It was a big deal, but her face did not reflect the happiness it should have.

"Thank you." Her eyes glazed over.

"So what do you do?" she asked me.

"Well, I own a demolition business in the bay area of California." Her eyes lit up and grew as big as saucers. I tilted my head to the side in question, wondering what had excited her so much.

"Wow, we live in San Luis Obispo."

I nodded. She lived four hours away from me by car. "Not too far."

"I'm hungry. How about we go in there and have lunch with your parents? I'd like to meet them," I suggested.

The girls agreed, and we sat down with Bella and her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward and Frankie. Edward and Frankie this is Renee and Charlie." Bella introduced all of us as we sat down to a wonderful meal.

Afterwards, we stayed at the beach until Frankie finished her castle. While I was putting Frankie's stuff in her bag she asked me, "Dad, can we see Bella again? I really liked spending time with her and her parents."

Renee must have overheard because she piped right in. "Oh, you know what would be wonderful? We could all meet for a late dinner tonight! We're at the Finisterra and they have a great restaurant. Would seven be okay?"

Frankie's face lit up. Hmm … she was up to something.

"Renee, that sounds like a great idea. We're also at the Finisterra so if you guys are leaving now we can all walk together." Bella helped her mother gather their things together and handed her father the bag. We left a nice tip for the waitress and began walking back to the hotel.

As we parted ways in the lobby, I heard Bella protesting a bit. "Mom, what are you doing? This is not a good idea. He seems like a nice–"

"Bella, shush!" Renee whispered in a harsh tone.

I wondered what that was all about.

**~ LL ~**

The curtains were billowing against the window and the smell of the ocean drifted in. The sky was bright from the moon and still had tints of pink and gold from the sunset we had missed during our nap.

Frankie was still sound asleep on her bed next to mine. A quick look at the clock told me it was time to get up for dinner.

"Frankie, come on. Time to get up, pretty girl." She rolled over, her hair spread across the white pillowcase. She looked so much like me, and by extension, my mother. She was beautiful.

"Wake up, it's time for dinner." I began tickling her.

She burrowed her face in her pillow. "Dad, stop!" she rasped.

"If you don't get up now, we'll be late."

She sat up quickly. "See, I'm up. I'll be ready in a minute." She rubbed her eyes with her little fists.

Bella and her parents were already seated, but when we arrived, they stood to greet us with hugs and cheek kisses.

Bella looked beautiful in a flowing summer skirt in bright colors and a plain white tank top. Simple but gorgeous. Her eyes held a look of anxiety or sadness, I couldn't tell, but I had the desire to ask her about it.

Frankie scooted into the booth first and sat next to Bella, and I sat next to Frankie on the end. I watched as Frankie talked Bella's ear off, but she seemed interested so I didn't interrupt them.

Charlie spoke about going deep-sea fishing, because Cabo was known for marlin and tuna. That was something I'd wanted to do with Frankie and it's quite expensive, so sharing a boat with them would make it worth it. After dinner, we'd arranged the outing with the concierge.

We spent the next couple of days together as a family would. Bella and her parents were easy going, and it was nice to have some company on our vacation. We went to the lighthouse and rode ATVs in the sand dunes one day. I noticed that Bella rode with Renee for a few minutes and then waited for us on a bench.

Another day we took a boat ride around El Arco, a great rock formation with a hole to make it look like an arch. We drove around it and saw all the sea lions hanging out there. Nature was amazing and gave us such beautiful things to enjoy. I noticed Bella enjoyed the relaxing parts of our trip more than the energetic ones.

The next day was scheduled for deep-sea fishing.

The boat swayed side-to-side and up and down in the deep swells of the ocean. We motored slowly along as we trolled for fish. I found deep-sea fishing such a thrill. Frankie caught a sixty pound yellow-finned tuna, and I caught a one hundred and twenty pound marlin. Charlie and Renee caught marlin as well, but Bella sat in the shade watching us the whole day.

At lunch time, Frankie sat with Bella's parents and discussed her dance classes with Renee. I sat with Bella.

I handed her the boxed lunch. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

She was looking in the box as she pulled out her sandwich and chips. "Yeah, just tired."

I felt there was more to it, but I didn't want to push her. We sat in silence and ate: Frankie was still talking nonstop.

"Edward?" I looked up as Renee called my name.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if Charlie and I could hang out with Frankie tonight? I saw that Billy Elliot is playing on OnDemand, and Frankie has never seen it before."

_What would I do then?_ I thought to myself, a sly smirk creeping across my face.

"Bella, would you like to join me for dinner and a stroll on the beach tonight?" I put on my most handsome smile, and I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

She glanced at her parents and then back at me. She looked into my eyes, studying my face for a moment, and nodded her acceptance.

"Sure, Renee. Frankie, is that all right with you?"

She jumped up and fist pumped. "Thanks, Dad!"

I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror with my towel. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I wondered if Frankie had a point when she asked me recently if I felt alone. I hadn't thought much about it, but since she mentioned it, I've been contemplating.

I had my friends and my _friends_, but the guys were settling down and I didn't want the girls around much for fear of them becoming too clingy. But Bella was beautiful in a whole other way than what I was used to. She was genuine. I was anxious to spend time with her and learn more about her.

"Dad, should I bring my own pillow?" Frankie yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"If you want. Bring your bear, too."

I quickly got myself together because time was ticking away. I promised to pick her up at her room at seven when I dropped Frankie off.

"You ready, Frankie?" I walked out of the bathroom and made sure I had my wallet and room key.

"Let's go."

Charlie opened the door to their room, which opened up into a foyer. There was a sitting room and a door on each side. I assumed those were the bedrooms.

I shook Charlie's hand.

"Thanks for letting Renee have Frankie over to watch that movie," Charlie said gratefully. "She's been so excited ever since you agreed."

"It's not a problem, Charlie. Frankie's excited, too. And this gives me time to get to know Bella a bit more."

"Well, she needs to get out. She spends so much time with us …" He shook his head.

Renee came bouncing out of the door to my right with Bella on her heels.

Bella was a vision in a white eyelet sundress and silver sandals. She looked angelic. Her hair was in soft waves off her face and down her back.

She smiled shyly and said, "Hi."

I held out my hand to her and said, "Hi yourself. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She lowered her head so I couldn't see the blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Frankie, behave, have fun, and I'll be back in a bit, okay?" She nodded, already situated on the couch waiting for them to start the movie.

Bella and I walked quietly to Edith's restaurant. I held her hand as we strolled down the crowded street. Since it was the first time we'd been alone since we'd met, I was quite excited.

"Were you able to rest up this afternoon when we got back from fishing?"

She looked up at me, silent and thoughtful. "I did. I slept all afternoon." Her stomach growled at that moment and caused us both to giggle.

"Have you eaten anything since lunch?" She shook her head.

"Well, let's get you something now." I grasped her hand tighter and guided her inside the restaurant.

We were given a secluded, cozy table in the corner. The place was nice and mostly candle lit. Very romantic.

After we ordered, we had time to talk. Her hands were folded in front of her on the table and I felt the need to touch her. I took one of her hands and pulled it toward me. Her delicate hand felt so small in mine.

"Bella, I'd really like to get to know you better. You know, when we go back home. What do you think?" As I spoke to her, I noticed her head lowered more and more. She didn't answer me; instead, she stared at her lap.

"Do you have a boyfriend or are you just not interested in me?" She shook her head and looked up at me. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong, Bella? Tell me and I can help you." I scooted closer to her. "Tell me, please."

"I would love to get to know you better, Edward. Frankie is so sweet and I am very interested in you … but … it's not a good idea for you." She ducked her head again.

What in the world was going on? Thing just weren't adding up. I sat back and stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on, but in the end, I'd decided to wait until she was ready to tell me.

"Okay, you can just tell me whenever you're ready. I'll be here no matter what it is." She squeezed my hand in thanks.

I changed the subject to lighten the mood. "So what type of books do you read?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Oh, that's easy. I love Austen and historical books. I just found a great author that writes incredible books about Italians coming to America in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries …" She went on and on and I loved watching her talk with so much passion. It was the first time since we'd met that I'd seen her face light up and her eyes sparkle.

After dinner, we walked to the beach and took the stroll through the sand. I told her about Frankie and her mother and explained our past relationship.

"I miss Frankie so much when she's gone, but I know this arrangement is best for her right now. I'd like her to live with me in a couple of years, though. I always wanted her going to high school and college in San Francisco. We'll see what she wants when the time comes." And as I did my fair share of talking, Bella listened with rapt attention.

"I can tell you're a good dad, Edward. I don't think you have anything to worry about. She loves you so much. Anyone can see it." Her voice held so much conviction, and a shot of pride surged through me.

"You live with your parents still, right? I wonder if Frankie's going to want to stay with me that long." The thought of her wanting to go away to college just about kills me.

"I do, but not by choice, per se." I stopped us from walking, and I turned her to face me. My hands grasped her shoulders while the sound of the waves washing up next to us helped me gather my thoughts.

"Bella, I know I said I would wait for you to tell me, but I'm dying of suspense here. I have gone from thoughts of your parents holding you hostage and wondering if Frankie's safe to wondering if something's wrong with you."

Her eyes were wide and she crossed arms protectively in front of her. "Look, I like you Edward and I want more than anything to get to know you more … I mean honestly … I'd like the chance to get married one day, have kids, and grow old, but … that's not guaranteed to me."

I flinched back, my hands dropped to my sides. "What?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't been doing anything strenuous. I can't." She waved one hand toward me. "I was born with congenital heart defects and I'm in stage A heart failure. I have to take care of myself, but the doctors have no doubts that I will one day need a heart transplant."

Tears streamed down her face. She was embarrassed to have told me that. I could see it in her face, hear it in her voice, and feel it in the pain in my chest. She wasn't looking for pity, and she was mourning her loss of a future. That was it. That's why she didn't want to commit to getting to know me better.

I held her face in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs. My emotions were running high. I'd grown to like this girl a lot and to think she had denied herself dreams and aspirations because she was afraid of never having the opportunity to achieve them … it just hurt. She was so kind and beautiful inside and out.

I cleared my throat. "Listen, I don't know anything about this and I'd like you to tell me all about it. I want to learn about you … about everything. I don't know if we're compatible or if you even like me at all, but I'd like to see where this goes when we get home."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my back and hugged me tight. "I'd like that, but I want you to go in with all the facts before we start anything," she said into my shirt, her words were muffled.

I pulled her close to me. "I agree. I don't think anything you could tell me would scare me off, but you shouldn't deny yourself, or me, for that matter, love. We could have that, you know." I smiled as I dropped open-mouthed kisses on the top of her head.

She looked up at me with her chin leaning on my chest. "Thank you. I think I'd like that someday."

**~ LL ~**

"Frankie, come on, the movie's going to start."

"Coming, Dad." She ran into our living room with Christmas presents in her hands, totally out of breath. "I was just wrapping some last minute gifts." Carefully, she placed them under the tree.

The house was completely decked out in Christmas decorations that we made. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the air.

I walked toward the source of the smell. "Bella, honey, are you almost done? The movie's ready." I stood behind her and wrapped myself around her.

She placed the last cookie on the cooling rack and turned slightly to kiss my jaw.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She turned to face me and stared deep into my eyes. "Thank you for asking me to spend Christmas with you and Frankie."

I kissed her nose and spoke from my heart. "There's nothing better than having my two favorite ladies all to myself. I'm so glad you're here."

"Dad, Bella, come on! You can't call me out here and then make me wait. Hurry!" she huffed out.

Bella and I started laughing and walked to the sofa. We each took a spot on either side of Frankie and sandwiched her in.

"Guys, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Nothing," said Bella.

"Just watching a movie," I said at the same time as Bella.

Frankie snuggled in and got comfortable, shaking her head at our silliness.

Learning to live and giving your heart were things we both committed to and never regretted. We spend time together as much as possible, and we continue to learn new things about each other.

Frankie and Bella have built their own little relationship. They write to each other when Frankie's back home and Skype at least once a week. Bella's trying to get Frankie to read more, and Frankie wants Bella to learn to fish. They're learning to compromise.

I've researched Bella's heart problem and Renee and Charlie have filled me in as well. It's scary to think one day we'll have to wait for a transplant or maybe even lose her. But we try not to dwell on the "what ifs" and the "whens." We decided to live in the moment and deal with the rest when it comes, because it will come.

Learning what she can and can't do as well as what to watch out for has been necessary. I've grown to love her and I want to keep her around as long as possible.

With my arms around each of the girls, I squeezed tighter, appreciating the moment I was sharing with them. Life couldn't get much better than that.

**~ LL ~**


End file.
